Edward's decision
by loV3ly
Summary: My first fanfiction something tragic has happened in bellas life will the cullens help her through it and wat will edwards choice be to love a human or not
1. do visions always have decision

**A/N: ****Hey this is my first fan fiction . So if you have any ideas for my story or ****things you like to read about , just tell me in your reviews.. ENJOY **

**EPOV:**

I heard a gasp come from downstairs and immediately got hit with one of Alice's visions. "_I'm ready"_ I heard the most beautiful voice say. _I started to make my way towards the stairs. I seen who the beautiful voice belonged to, a girl with brown hair , chocolate brown eyes and the most beautiful smile, that took my breath away. When she was in front of me that's when I spoke "you look gorgeous as always". She took my hands in hers while I kissed her palm. I looked up into her eyes and she said " I love you" I said words I thought I would say in my entire existence "And as do I, love". _All to soon it was gone. I had so many questions flying in my had at once , me in love? How? When? I need to speak to Alice I'm all confused.

"ALICE" I yelled, then I was in front of a very excited Alice and jasper who was trying to get her to calm down.

"Yes Edward" Alice got out "Alice please calm down" jasper said. "Edward what's wrong? Your emotions are all hay wire." he asked.

"I was just going to ask Alice what her vision meant." I looked at Alice

"Alice" I gave her a questioning look.

"Well your going to be in love!" she practically screamed. Before I could say anything Emmett came bursting into the room. " what? Did you just say in love." he gave her a confused look "your telling me Edward the one that's always moody." I growled at him.

"YES" Alice screamed.

"To a woman or a man I need details Alice I cant lose this bet with Jasper."

"A woman" I growled through gritted teeth while Emmett laughed his head off. Then Jasper got up and said to Emmett.

"Pay up em." he said well holding out his hand.

"Man Edward you were suppost to be gay." em said

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY." I said well throwing a vase at his head, forgetting Alices vision all at once.

"Well you were never with any girls and well you sorta turned down Tanya."

"That's because you don't know here plans." I said well grabbing another vase to throw at him before I could esme walked in and yelled.

"Edward if you throw one more vase you will be grounded more than a month." I was still going to throw it until she screamed in her head. _"FROM YOUR CAR."_ all I could do was gulp. I put the vase down very slowly and turned towards Esme. "I apoligize Esme, I will start cleaning up and I will be sure to replace your vase,"

"Your forgiven Edward but please remember if you lose your temper please don't use my vases."

"Yes Esme I will." I walked away to get a broom when I heard Esme scowling Emmett and Jasper before she walked up stairs. I was nearly done sweeping when I heard Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts " _I'm so happy for Edward he's finally going to find himself someone to make happy and someone to make him happy." " my son he's finally going to be happy to be happy I wonder who she is though I don't think they mentioned a name I will have to ask after my paperwork."_

I was so mad at Emmett and not being able to drive my Volvo that I forgot about Alice's vision. I hurried towards Alice's room before I could knock Alice said "come in Edward don't keep me waiting any longer."

"Thank you Alice were do you want me." _"Any where Edward I don't care."_

So I sat in the chair where she does her makeup.

"So what would you like to know Edward"

"I would like to know who the girl was, Alice and when will this happen."

"Edward I can't tell you that I would just spoil all the fun for you."

"Alice please tell me."

"I won't tell you who it was or when it will happen but I can tell you this, your taking her on a very special date." she had a huge smile when she said special date right then I knew she was hiding something very important from me.

"Alice you know I will find out sooner or later." I told her well making my way out her door .

" Yes my dear brother I do know." _actually you will find out who it is on Monday ._She thought before I could say anything the door was slammed in my face. What does she mean by finding out Monday. Was she human she couldn't be that would be to dangerous for her and me. But what if she was would I still love her would I want to band her for eternity just so I could be with her or would I stay away and make sure Alice's vision does not come true. The hardest part was to choose between being selfish and fall in love with a human or to leave her be so she's not dammed for eternity. My thoughts where cut off be Jasper saying "I'm going hunting I can't handle all these emotions coming of Edward." I laughed while he growled. That's when I went back to thinking. I will just have to wait and see on Monday what my decision will be.

………………………………_.............................................................................._

_Please review oh if you think the story needs anything please tell me in your reviews or if you want anything in the story. don't forget click the button._

…_..donut patrol….. _


	2. metting the cullens

**A/N: ****I KNOW MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS NOT THAT LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT . ANYWAYS I WILL TRY TO PDATE DAILY ENJOY THIS**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV: (**_Bella's point of view_**)**

"This is it" my second day in forks town and my first time out of the house since the accident in Phoenix. I'm in the parking lot at Forks High staring at the front office.

I make my way towards the office "Excuse me" the lady at the front and looked at me. "Isabella swan, I'm a new student here and I just wanted to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes Chief Swan's daughter, now here's a map to the school and a slip for the teachers to sign just bring it back at the end of the day." I nodded and walked out.

I was almost to the building of my first class when I slipped and landed on the grounded. "Oh, are you okay, here let me help you up." I was about to grab my papers from the floor when a hand shot out of no where and grabbed them.

"Here you go, hey your Isabella swan."

"Bella" "I'm Eric and this here is Mike" Mikes hand shot out and me

and he spoke. "Newton, Mike Newton so Bella do you ne…" before he could finish a girl came up to me and grabbed my hand and said

"Jessica Stanley, Welcome to Forks, so what where you and Mike talking about before I came?" she said well grabbing his arm while he stepped out of her touch.

"Well I was just about to ask Bella if she wanted me to help her find her classes." he smiled at me, while Jessica glared at me.

"Thanks for the offer Mike, but this is a tiny school compared to Phoenix I'm sure I can find my way class on my own." he stopped smiling and Jessica looked satisfied with my answer and I took that as my cue to leave.

Walked into English and sat at an empty seat by a girl _I hope she doesn't talk a lot I'm going to tell her before hand so she doesn't think I'm rude._

"Hi I'm Angela Weber, hope you find Forks welcoming." she smiled "Thanks, Bella Swan." I said while shaking her hand.

"I'm more of the quiet type I don't talk all that much so please don't think I'm ignoring you." I smiled at her at least I knew she was not going to bug me, but she looked like she was waiting for a response from me.

"Ya me either I hate all the attention." I said well looking to a class that was staring at me instead of listening to the teachers lectures. "which I'm getting a lot of." I muttered

I blushed a deep shade of red when I heard Angela chuckle. "I'm sorry didn't me to laugh I just I know what you me by all the attention everyone is staring at you."

"Class it's time to take notes please write down everything on the board." instead I started to doodle in my notebook.

"Bella what class do you have next?" "hold on let me check"

" I have math in building 5." "I can show were the building is if you like."

"That would be great." _at least I don't need to have Jessica giving me glares and Mike talking away ._

"So Bella at lunch do you want to sit with me." "Sure Angela I will see you at lunch okay." "Alright Bella have fun in math."

Right when I entered the class I heard someone calling my name from he back of the class I turned to see Mike._ I guess I thought to soon this going to be a long school year._ I walked over to Mike and sat n the empty seat next to him.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks so far? Oh, can I see your schedule?" "Forks is alright I guess." I said while handing him my schedule.

"Cool, you got biology with me."_ great I guess I spoke to soon about not seeing Mike. _"Awesome." " Oh, Eric told me to ask you if he could have an interview with you for the future. I told him no cause you look more of the quiet type but he insisted."

He would not shut up, so I just let him talk away well I started to doodle. "Bella, Bella it's time to go you need to get to Spanish, I'll see you in biology." I grabbed my things and headed towards Spanish.

I ended up sitting to this big bulky guy. "Hello I'm Emmett Cullen and you must be Bella." "Ya how did you know?" "Its been the gossip for about a week and my sister wouldn't shut up about it, she's looking forward to seeing you."

I blushed I hated attention and I was the gossip for a week great I was pulled out of my thoughts when heard someone laugh but it sounded like thunder. I looked at Emmett to see him laughing.

"Your as red as a tomato Bella." which made me blush a darker shade of red. "Thanks for the info Emmett." that's when I remembered the teachers slip, I went to give it to her, when I was walking back to my seat I tripped over someone's backpack and hit my table.

That when I heard Emmett's laughing which made me blush even harder. "Someone's a klutz's. This is great I get to make you blush and get to see you be a klutz all for free, oh your awesome Bella.

"Joy." I mumbled, but I guess he heard me because he started to laugh until the teacher called on him. So I went back to doodling.

"Bella don't fall well making your grand entrance in the cafeteria." then Emmett laughed. "Thanks for the tip Emmett, I probably need it."

Angela came running towards me right when I entered the cafeteria. "Bella when your done getting lunch come sit with me okay?" "Sure Angela."

I was making my way towards Angela's table when I tripped over my feet and dropped my tray in two figures in front of me, I looked up to see Emmett laughing and a girl that made every girl feel ugly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I'm a huge klutz I didn't mean…."

"Ya babe she's a real klutz you should see her in Spanish, Jasper would get a kick out of this." "Emmett this is not funny I'm a mess and you…" she was cut of by a pixie like girl.

"It's all right Rosalie just hate's getting dirty, I'm sure she accepts your apology, Emmett you and Rose better head home and change out of those clothes."

"It's alright Bella everyone knows it was an accident." said a boy holding the pixie like girl's hand and they had a the same kind of beauty but they can't be related or they would not be going out ,I'll have to ask.

"Ya Bella, come on Rose lets get cleaned up." I turned towards the pixie and the blond haired boy.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale, so how was Spanish with Emmett he didn't embarrass you did he, because if he did I wi….."

"No he didn't embarrass me, I embarrassed myself he just laughed at my clumsiness." "Emmett is so immature sometimes honestly." "Are you all related? I don't mean to sound rude or anything just curios."

"Well were all adopted from my dad Carlisle and my mother Esme." "So there's only four of you." "No there's also Edward but he just went to class. Jasper and Rosalie's are twins also senories like Emmett. Edward and I are both juniors."

"Oh so will I see you next year?" "Of course Bella, if you like you could come over to my house on Saturday and we could go to Port Angeles if you like." "Um Alice you my have to ask Esme before you make plans." "Oh Jasper I'm positive she will be alright with it."

"Well, I do need some new books, but I'll have to ask Charlie first." "That's fine Bella just tell me on Friday and we will make plans." "Alright Alice, I'll see you later." before I could walk away she gave me a hug and said "Bye Bella." "Bye Alice, Jasper."

I checked my watch I had two minutes left of lunch so I grabbed an apple and headed towards biology.

"I need you to sign this so I can return it to the office."

"Alright take a seat next to Edward." "Edward" Mr. Banner called and the most beautiful boy I ever seen in my life turned around and smiled at me.

I made my way towards his table and started doodling instead of listening to the teacher.

I felt someone staring at me so I looked up and my breath caught when I heard Edward speak.

**EPOV****:**

At lunch I went straight to my next class I was so annoyed how every guy wanted to date Bella and how every girl was jealous of her. Soon the class started filling with kids so I turned my body towards the window and watched it rain.

I was pulled out of my thought's when I heard Mr. Banner say. "Edward" I turned around to see the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my entire existence then it hit me Bella is the girl from Alice's vision.

I sent her one of my dazzling smiles. Her heart sped up and her breath got caught I smiled to myself. She sat down and started doodling, she probably sensed I was staring cause she looked up at me.

"I'm Edward Cullen you must be Bella Swan." she stopped breathing all together all at once and just nodded when she still hadn't taken a breath I said

"Bella breath." then she flushed a beautiful pink that made the monster in me crave her. "Are you alright Bella." " Yes I'm sorry so your Edward." "Yes"

"Well I didn't expect to see you this soon Alice just barley told me about you. So I have now met all the Cullen's and Hales." "May I ask how you meet all the other Cullen's and the Hales?" she blushed

"No to embarrassing but I'm sure Emmett would be glad to tell you when you got home."

that's when I noticed I was not able to read Bella's mind which made it even more frustrating because she would not tell me.

"Bella please." pleading " Well I sort of tripped over my feet and may have dropped all my food on Rosalie and Emmett. Then Alice interrupted Rosalie before she could yell at me and told them to go home." then she blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Is that all." "No, if Charlie lets me come over to your house on Saturday Alice's taking me to Port Angeles. Oh and met Jasper cause he was with Alice."

I could her Lauren debating on whether to interrupt my and Bella's conversation.

"So your coming to my h……" I was cut of by Lauren "Eddie" I growled softly at that name.

………………………………............................................................................................

_Please review I'll try to have the chapter up before Monday . Also if you think my story still needs anything pm me or just put it in your review. Thanks for reading ._

…………_donut patrol…………_

_Ps. don't forget to push the review button_


	3. made decisions

**A/N: hey everyone happy new years.**

**DISCLAIMER: **SM OWNS TWLIGHT AND ALL CHARACTERS

_Previous: I could her Lauren debating on whether to interrupt mine and Bella's conversation. So your coming to my h….." I was cut of by Lauren_

"_Eddie" I growled softly at that name._

**EPOV:**

"What Lauren" I spat her name out in disgust " Do you want to be my partner for like today's lab." I gave Bella a pleading look so she could help me and she smiled.

" Um Lauren I'm sorry but I already asked Edward and he said yes." Bella smiled at her apologetically. "Who the heck are you?", as she didn't already know her thoughts were screaming at me._ I already hate this Bella trying to still my man he would never fall for her, how can he resist fabulous here._

I snorted at her thoughts like I would fall for her. "I'm Bella Swan" " Oh ya the new girl in town. So like what happened in Phoenix?, I heard you came here because of a horrible accident. So like what was it?" That's when Bella turned towards me with a hurt look.

"Lauren that's none of your business so but out." I gave her a glare that made her stumble back to her own seat. "Bella are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean for her to do that to you whatever happened in Phoenix is no ones business."

" It's alright Edward, I just haven't got over it yet." "Oh, so before Lauren interrupted are conversation." she chuckled which made me smile " I was going to ask if your were going to came to my house."

" Well ya, If my dad lets me, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." "Cool, but I got to warn you that when Alice goes shopping you stay there for hours and when I mean hours you feet feel like there going to fall off."

"Come on Edward." my dead heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest when my name came off her lips. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Alice can't be that bad." I raised a eyebrow at her "Okay maybe she can ,she has a lot of energy."

We were so caught up in are conversation that when the bell rang Bella fell out of her chair before she could reach the floor I grabbed her by the waist. I stopped breathing cause her blush and her sent was to strong for me to control my thirst.

It took all my will power to let her go. " Um thanks." "No problem ,um hopefully I'll see you Saturday" before she could answer I took off at a faster speed than normal "Sure" she mumbled.

**BPOV:**

I was so busy talking to Edward that when the bell rang I fell out of my chair I was preparing for my fall but it never came that's when I felt two pair of strong arms around my waist.

I blushed when I turned to see Edward, then he stiffened and tighten his grip on me, that's when I noticed his eye color had changed to pitch black. Then slowly his grip loosened on me and his eye color was turning gold again.

" Um thanks." I took him a little while to respond. "No problem, um hopefully I'll see you on Saturday." before I could say anything he left in a inhuman speed. " Sure" I mumbled.

After gym I went straight home I had a lot to think about. I didn't understand how they were all adopted but all had the same beauty. They also walk graceful and Alice and Edward felt like there bodies were put in ice for hours.

I walked into the house " Mom I'm home." "Oh Bella I was so worried your pills are in the kitchen." I went and grabbed my pills and took one.

"So Bella how was school? Did you make any friends?" before I could answer she asked me a whole new round of questions. "Did you want anything special for dinner?

" School was alright. I meet the Cullen's and the Hales, Alice invited me over on Saturday is that alright if I go mom? Oh I also meet a couple of other kids, but Angela was the nice, like the Cullen's and Hales.

" Could we maybe have lasagna for dinner." " I thought you would say lasagna." "So who are the Cullen's and Hales? If there your friends I'm sure you can, but you may want to ask your dad, he knows everyone here."

"The Cullen's are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital, Esme is a designer. They seem very nice, well except for Rosalie she's probably still mad at me."

" Why is that Bella? Don't tell me you fell on her." "Well, it was worse than that I dropped all my lunch on her and Emmett." "Oh, well there's nothing we can do about that, now can we."

" Mom, call me when dinners ready." I was almost towards the stairs when my mother called ," Bella the phone's for you."

" Hello." "Bella it's me Alice, so what did they say?" "Well, my mom said yes and my d.." I was cut of by my dad coming throw the door. "Hold on Alice, let me ask my dad just got here." "Alright."

"Dad?" "Ya Bella" " Dad I was wondering if on Saturday I could go with one of the Cullen's to Port Angeles?" " Which one?" "Alice, dad." "Dr. Cullen's daughter, oh sure it will get your mind off of you know what."

"Alice are you still there?" "Ya ,so was that a yes?" " Ya Alice I talk to you later."

………………………………............................................................................................

Saturday come all to quickly. I was waiting for Alice to come pick me up. I talked to Edward all the time in class the rest of the week. I loved hanging out with his family, they were great, but I always keep my distance.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard someone honk outside, I grabbed my jacket and headed out side.

In the drive way I saw the a silver Volvo and Edward. My heart started to pound when I saw him waiting with the door open for me with a smile on his face.

"Hello." his velvet voice said. "Hello." I said while getting in his car." So, where's Alice."

" Alice's at home waiting for you she asked me to pick you up while she finished getting ready."

" Oh." " She wanted to introduce you to our parents before my father leaves to the hospital."

" Wait here." "Um alright ." He got out of the car and opened my door. What a gentlemen.

" Thank you." "Lets go." we walked into the house and I was bombarded by Alice giving me a hug.

I looked around and saw Emmett and Jasper playing Guitar Hero. "Mom, Dad, Bella's here." I turned around to see a woman that looked about 27 and a man who looked about the same age walk in. They also had the same beauty and pale skin and ice cold hands.

"its nice to finally meet you Bella." "Like wise."

"Well I better get going kids be good for your mother." "It's time for us to leave as well."

………………………………............................................................................................

After 7 hours of shopping we were going home. " Bella may I ask you something" Alice asked when she parked in front of her house to drop off her stuff.

"Sure, Alice go ahead." "Well, I just wanted to ask why your always so distant all the time?" I gulped.

**APOV:**

I noticed that the whole week we spent with Bella at school she was always distant.

So I decided to ask Jasper about it.

" Jasper, I was wondering what Bella's feelings are well besides being distant?" "Well Alice, they are sad but also sad for being happy when she thinks its not right, like with Edward."

"I wonder wh…" my words were cut off by a vision of me and Bella.

"_Bella may I ask you something?" parking in front of my house _

"_Sure Alice go ahead" _

"_well I was just wondering why your always so distant all the time."_

My vision was cut off by Edward barging into mine and Jasper's room. "Alice." Edward half growled. " What Edward?"

"Alice, its none of your business why Bella is so distant, she will tell us when she is ready." he half yelled. I could feel Jasper trying to calm us both.

"Alice, what did you see, please tell me." then he turned towards Edward "I would really appreciate if you would not yell at my wife if I have no idea why." Edward nodded.

I told Jasper my vision and he said the exact same thing Edward said "Thank you Jasper, for agreeing with me." Edward said then he turned towards me.

"Alice I have a question for you?" _"Go ahead Edward."_ I said thinking "Well, I don't know what my decision is sometimes, it's a yes and then it's a no. So has anything changed that I have missed."

"My dear brother, haven't you already guessed that your decision is to love Bella. To make her laugh and smile to make her happy."

"Well, yes Alice, but what if she doesn't well you know." that's when Jasper spoke up

"Edward why are you doubting Bella, she already loves you and it's only been a week. When your together, your guy's love hits me very hard."

I blocked my mind from Edward and he looked at me like I had grown another head.

I started to think then _"I have the perfect plan for Saturday, I'll make my vision come true and get Bella to tell me why she so distant and when she tells me Edward will be devastated and he'd want to be the one to comfort her which would make him and Bella's love more confident."_

………………………………_................................................................................................._

We pulled up into my drive way and I decided to ask her "Bella may I ask you something "Sure Alice go ahead." that's when I heard Edward growl from inside " I was just wondering why your always so distant all the time." she gulped and took in a deep breath

" Alice if I tell you, you and your family can't get mad at me alright." that's when I had a vision of Bella telling us what we are and why she's always so distant.

**EPOV:**

I cant believe Alice would do this to Bella. I was pacing around the family room listening to there conversation. When I heard Bella say. "Alice if I tell you, you and your family cant get mad at me alright."

That's when one of Alices visions hit me she was going to tell us what we are and why she was so distant.

Then that got me thinking is it because she knew what we are that she was so distant. I felt calming waves hit me. I turned to see Jasper.

"To tell you the truth Edward, you worry to much."

" But Jasper don't you see Bella knows what we are, maybe that's why she so distant."

"_I think not my dear brother it seems by her emotions something tragic happened in her life."_

"But what Jasper what is that tragedy." I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled at my hair " I just don't want to see her in pain Jazz, it will kill me and what would kill me more if she ran away from me."

"My dear brother, I can now officially tell you that you have now fallen head over heels for Bella." I smiled at that " and I think that was the reason Alice actually asked her for you to figure out your true feelings for Bella."

Alice was a genius sometimes I'll have to remember to thank her if this goes well.

………………………………............................................................................................

**BPOV:**

I can't believe I was going to tell them but I knew I had to and they needed to know how I knew.

Alice called my parents and told them I would be spending a night and of course they were fine with it. They were glad I was socializing again.

Right when I walked into their house, Emmett came running at me before I could say anything he had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Em …. Can't …breath." he put me on the ground and earned a slap from Rosalie.

"Ow babe what was that for?" " I don't know, I guessed you deserved it." I chuckled at them.

That's until I saw Edward smiling at me from the corner of the room. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart was racing. I knew he could hear it because his smile got bigger then Emmett started laughing, when I blushed.

Edward walked up to me and took my hands and sat me next to him in the family room.

Everyone was waiting for my story.

I took a deep breath and spoke "So, where do I begin?" I was a little nervous. I felt someone squeezed my hand I looked up to see Edward looking at me with sincere eyes.

"How about the beginning Bella." Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath and spoke.

………………………………............................................................................................

**Please review if my story needs anything please tell me. Have a happy new year****J**

**Don't forget to push the review button. Oh do you have any ideas on what the accident should be. **

………**donut patrol………..**


End file.
